solthrisfandomcom-20200216-history
Gigas
A species of large humanoids living mainly in Central and Southern Anzalin, with an affinity for Astrology and related subjects and a distinctive sense of racial manifest destiny. Physiology Gigas look like well-proportioned humans who stand between 3 and 4 four meters tall. There’s no discernible difference between males and female regarding height. Gigas are slightly more resistant to differences in weather than humans, each individual being able to function equally well in hot or cold areas. They aren’t, however, completely immune, and may die if exposed for extreme temperatures for too long. Lastly, Gigas tend to be more attuned to the the energies emanating from ley lines than most mortal races, and may feature minor mutations if living in an area near a node of noticeable strength. Major mutations are possible, but not as common. Psychology Gigas, as a rule, believe themselves to have been “seeded” upon Solthris by numinous beings known as the Titans. Thought of as embodiments of cosmic harmony and purpose, the Titans’ would have meant the Gigas, both as individuals and as a species, to observe, learn, and ultimately understand the world as an integrated, if intricate, whole, functioning under a discernible set of principles, with an intended end. The tools necessary to reach that lofty knowledge, while many, almost always include some form of Astrology. As such, Gigas tend to be more “philosophical” than member of other species, though there are always exceptions. As the Gigas spread, different schools and traditions have arisen, each with their own set of tentative answers to the great mysteries or, more commonly, with their own proposed orthodox methods and forms of learning. Culture In time, two great “strains” of Gigas thought and practice have emerged. * The Hakham, or Wise Ones, were ascetic isolationists living in fortress-monasteries around the Sea of Astrea, in the heart of Anzalin. For a time, they effectively were the Gigas culture, consolidating all of the minor schools under their own set of precepts and laws. The civilization hierarchical and centralized, led by Pure Masters inhabiting the biggest fortress-monasteries. Eventually, though, the rigid and unyielding ways of the Pure Masters, as well as their desire to stamp out any traditions that resisted assimilation, proved to be their undoing. Those who would eventually become the Heldish performed the Great Working, broke from the rule of the Pure Masters in a spectacular fashion and precipitated a decline that left only a small number of scattered fortress-monasteries remaining. While not the dominating power they once were, Hakham Gigas still have a presence around the Sea of Astrea, as well as in the coasts of Central Anzalin. * The Heldish, or Valorous Ones, are the descendants of a group of malcontents who chafed under the strict rule of the Pure Masters and their enforced non-interventionism. Believing that to better understand the world one has to act on it, their rebellion grew as events of the outside world seemed to defy the order and harmony of the Titans, until in a momentous night, a group of astrologers summoned down the powers of the 12 Great Constellations to Solthris and forged them into mighty, world-changing artifacts, and rode forth from the ivory towers of the Pure Masters to bring order to chaos. Initially hunted down for the great crime of imposing their will upon the heavens, they migrated south and have ever since settled in the beautiful lands of Meyhen, where they grew strong while the Hakham dwindled. Their society is still mostly based around the Twelve Great Constellations, with a strong sense of family loyalty.